powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Nex
NAME: Nex Powers: Supernatural swordsmanship Reversed effect (Mastered ability , focused ability ,Transcended ability ) Reverse God (Inversion): (Mastered ability, Focused ability, Transcended ability ) Backstory: Nex is the self-proclaimed "most powerful warrior in existence" and many warriors from many different worlds and universes fear him because of his "immense power". He was known to one hit kill overpowered characters. Amassing a reputation known across the omniverse. But there is a quite comical downside to his power, he maintains the illusion of having unfathomable power when he is actually using a revese effect on his attack and defense to make it so that he can destroy overpowered characters no matter their powers, but there is a catch, since its a reversed effect it allows "weaker beings" to easily defeat him... like, one hit kill defeat him. That being said he is a very calm person who dosn't mind having fun. He is also mute and usually shows his emotions through his one blue eye. In Nex's early life he came from a race of beings called the R-versers and he was the most powerful of his race. He was eventually exiled from his home by the king who was jealous of his level of power. He then decided to explore the omniverse and started destroying all sorts of high beings through his powers attracting many followers and disciples through his show of "might" but that would be his first mistake. Act II: King Age It is undeniably correct to say that, with his powers, Nex has a weird life. Even at this point taking down meta beings with ease but being surrounded by others who, despite their current loyalty to him, could successfully assassinate him. As with all great armies they were successful, killing the threats that were Nex's greatest weakness until through some issues with insects in headquarters one of the generals, General Commodus, began to doubt Nex's leadership and resolve eventually turning on him. Now the first to attack him where not gods but really powerful warriors well above the human civilian level. Nex did not one hit kill them but killed them easily. But it was the massive army that was the hard part. While Nex was very proficent in swordfighting he was eventually overwhelmed but escaped. damaged physically but not traumitized he then decided to never do that again. He eventually found the traitors who convieniently had deity status and killed them all. Act III: A taste of the future (W.I.P) Even without his army Nex was powerful enough to survive in the omniverse. For a time he thought that his powers were never going to change until he had a vision. His armor was all cracked and bright but Nex felt more powerful then ever before and wandered the world reversing everything with glee until a group of shadowy figures approached him and instantly attacked him sending him flying but he recovered. Then he saw them, the shadowy figures bodies varied from intimidatingly big to unsettlingly thin but one feature they all seemed to share was that they had a human skull for a face. Their heads had glowing purple eyes with one horn on each of their heads. They all rushed at Nex nearly beating him to death until the vision ended and Nex woke up, his blue eye expressing cartoonish bewilderment, and simply left the place where he slept. Not even Nex's intelligence could have comprehended the vision's true value, those shadowy figures were actually Zero Point Beings, the weakest beings in existence, and for someone with Nex's powers that is not a good thing. But from this bad tiding also came a good one, Nex now knows he can activate his most powerful form, The Reverse God 'PERSONALITY' Nex is often a silent character that communicates to people in the form of expressions and body language similar to anime. He also has a fun side which saves him from being a silent zombie of a character. He is easy to read in a conversation by has body language but not so much in a battle which he takes very seriously. He has a sense of morality despite his tolerance to killing making him a lawful neutral. While not completely, he has learned to adapt to original culture (its his name for cultures that are not R-versarian). In his spare time Nex focuses on the small activities in life such as reading, video games, etc... He trains also but unlike most warriors he is not obsessed with it. His mellow traits come from the fact that he was born the equivalent of a peasant on his homeworld, but when his fellow countrymen found out about his level of power he was brought to the attention of the R-versarian Royal Family, who put him through rigorous training. He learned the value of strength used intelligently and eventually became so used to swordfighting that it became a nearly natural reflex to him, like riding a bike. Nex is used to multi-tasking because of his time with the Royal Family as he was expected to accomplish, help with, or at the very least supervise various tasks around his homeworld. However, unlike the rest of his people he always had the desire to explore beyond his home, when the R-versarian King exiled him he was depressed at first as he did not get the chance to say goodbye to his family, but he would later recover from this as he vowed to explore "The world outside" and no matter how many new people and places he saw he would never forget where he came from. Throughout Nex's travels his dark and intimidating appearence often made others weary of him and so through experience he learned how to show his naturally mellow side when he wants to. Nex does not have a problem working with a team but prefer to work alone because of the "incident" in his King Age. 'MODES:' Blatent mode: in this mode Nex accumulates the overall power level of his opponent by counting how many high tier powers his opponent has. If its above the normal human civilian level then he can defeat them. Precise mode: in precise mode he reverses the exact effects of powers (Ex: summoning to banishing ) 'Capabilities:' Will have trouble fully affecting an omnipotent despite his powers working at an omnipotent scale. But can definitly affect all other omni powers and meta powers (with the exception of omnipotence) . It has also transcended above all barriers (Ex: magic, logic, science, casuality, probability, effect) 'Potential: ' Massively Powered Level: at this level Nex recieves a boost in power by having the human civilian limit turned to "small animals" making him able to defeat humans easier but is still outmatched by weaker beings. His appearence also changes by making his armor look minorly cracked and brittle when it is actually stronger and his eye changes from blue to green Reverse God : This is Nex's strongest known form. His armor is nearly bright white and black cracks are nearly everywhere except in his visor and his eye turns into a seemingly empty white colour as well as his height altering to that of half a laptop. He recieves a massive boost in power by having his human civilian limit turned to, well, lets just say he can now fight the weakest beings known to existence in a fair fight and can one hit kill anything else that is "above" said beings. His powers are upgraded to the point where almost nothing can ignore them and he can reverse anything. He can create beings that are the complete opposite of his opponent to help him fight. But here comes the most terrifying side affect, since the energies coming off of infintely/nigh-omnipotent beings are sometimes known to destroy weaker beings without the nigh omnipotent ones doing anything in question now Nex in this form has a reverse effect so effective he can destroy stupidly overpowered beings by simply being in the same area as they are. And can destroy the highest of beings across the omniverse simply by him existing. 'Feats:' -defeated a user with the ability of meta probability manipulation by using his reverse powers to make all of the worst possible outcomes happen to the user instead of him -defeated "the ultimate meta embodiment of death" by using his powers to become the death of it instead of it being the death of him -one-shot "The Strength of strengths" while the entity was weilding "the testament of longivitus" which is supposed to be overpowered beyond all belief. -beat Azathoth and Cthulu... while drunk out of his mind -a user of Total Event Collapse tried to destroy The Cursedwarriorverse to show how powerful he is. Nex reversed the power and sent the collapse to the user's verse utterly destroying it -a group of powerful beings called the Endbringers tried to destroy Nex but he obliterated them all with a single sword strike -In his Reverse God form he defeated two people planning a Xanatos Gambit against him by: *using his powers to change the first person's plan from complex to simple allowing Nex to win easily *using his powers on the second person by making all of the outcomes that benefited said person benefit him instead and vice versa 'Weaknesses:' -He can be arrogant at times and forgets his reverse powers dangerous flaw -Reverse power is like a flip of a coin: with every plus comes a minus in some cases 'Enemies:' Everyone has enemies right? well his are what other characters could destroy in their sleep. And if you remember his powers then you know it is bad news... C Class Enemies: The Houseflies: these overly lucky and strangely competent three flies are one of the banes of Nex's existence. Since they are way below the human civilian level of power these houseflies can do more than enough damage to send Nex into a coma for years to come. Legion: Nex's other enemy is a group of alien insects who come together into a humaniod form. Also below human civilian level B Class Enemies: Mugger King: this cowardly criminal was constantly looked down upon for years until he learned of Nex. Ever since then he has hired the expendables and weaklings of the criminal underworld with one purpose. To kill Nex Warren Pax: A criminal-mercenary who uses scraps and parts for his weapons, Warren Pax had a world record of "no contracts completed". But when he heard of Nex he made him a target he swore to destroy or die trying A Class Enemies: Restauro S Class Enemies Lastius Cerbex 'Themes:' Intro Victory Heading to the next opponent 'Other:' ' Nex (Alt).png|Nex in a more modern form to blend in with futuristic societies ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet